Second Generation
by Leah Max Black
Summary: *SET 3 YEARS AHEAD* After spending spring break together, Percy returns to camp to find Annabeth is pregnant. OMG! and they neither she or the baby are safe. Percy must leave when his Poseidon summons, but will Annabeth be safe?  T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Only my second fanfic…please be honest but nice…more coming if you like!**

I tapped my fingers absentmindedly on the steering wheel as I sped down the road towards camp. I couldn't wait to be back for the summer, and see Annabeth again. We'd started going out two summers ago. Her mom and my dad aren't totally into it, but they're being cool. And I hadn't seen her since…we spent the night together over spring break. I hoped it wouldn't be too awkward seeing her again, because I really liked her. I pulled off into the brush and climbed out of the car, grabbing my duffel and heading through the arches that marked the entrance to the camp. I passed the battle ground on my way to the cabins, expecting to see Anna there, but it was empty. I dropped my stuff of at Poseidon's cabin and went over to Athena's. She wasn't there either, but when I asked someone told me she was in the infermirary. Infermirary? Was she hurt? Already? I took of running and bolted into the infermirary. What I saw there almost made me sick myself. Annabeth was there, and fortunately she was okay. The only problem was that she was getting an ultrasound from Chiron. Wait, what?

"Percy!" She gasped, looking terrified.

My eyes locked on hers. "What's going on here?"

Chiron cleared his throat and left us alone.

She looked down, and bit her lip. "We're pregnant Percy." She said quietly.

"We meaning?" I asked in shock.

She blushed a little. "I'm having a baby…and you're the father." She smiled weakly at me.

Huh? Did I just hear her right?

"But, Anna, we-" I started

She looked embarrassed. "It only takes once Percy." She whispered.

Was this really happening? We were 15! A freaking baby?!?!?

I walked forward and sat on the edge of the bench.

"What about our parents?" I asked, worried about their reaction.

She shrugged a little. "They're not happy...but they've been in the same situation, remember."

I nodded and sighed. "And you? How are you feeling? And why didn't you send me an Iris message or something?"

She laughed. "I'm fine Percy, but did you really think I would tell you something like this any way but in person?"

I frowned. "I guess not. I gotta tell you I just about had a heart attack when I came in here."

She lifted her hand and stroked the back of her neck. "Sorry. We promise not to do that again." She smiled.

Seeing her smile, I couldn't help but smile myself. "You better not. Do we know what we're having yet?" I said, turning my attention to the screen.

I scooted up higher on the bed, breathing in Anna's irresistible scent of lavender shampoo and peppermint tea.

She closed her eyes and lay back on the pillows. A small smile crept across her face.

"We're having a little goddess of wisdom, Percy."

I beamed at her. "Really?"

She giggled. "Yep."

I turned her chin and kissed her chastely. "Then we gotta take good care of the both of you. No battling."

She rolled her eyes and pouted sarcastically. "Aw, Come on! I can still kick your ass."

"Maybe, but we're not gonna find out. Sorry Babe."

She patted her stomach. "I'm going to train her myself." She said confidently.

"Then she'll be the best of the best." I agreed. "And I'm teaching her how to swim."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes.

"So when are you…?" I trailed off, not being able to find the right words.

"Due?" Anna offered. I nodded.

"Chiron says around December 15th."

"So are you coming here for winter break?"

Her eyes narrowed, and for a second she looked kind of angry. I immediately found myself wondering what I did. "Actually I'm not leaving. Apparently Luke is still really pissed about what happened with you that he'd do anything to get to her." She put a hand on her stomach protectively.

I fought the impulse to scream. Why would Luke give a shit about my daughter? My daughter…sheesh that was freaky to think about.

"Why? What does he want with her?"

She bit her lip. "He wants to take the things that matter most to you. Not your mother though, he wouldn't harm a human. Me and her," She took a breath. "He wants to kill us."

I clenched my jaw. Just last week, if someone had asked me if I was in love with Annabeth, I wouldn't have been able to answer. But now this proved it. I would give my life for her. And I just might have to.

"I'll die first. He won't get to either of you." I growled.

Anna turned my face so I had to look at her. "Percy, relax. I'm staying here, so I'll be safe."

I wasn't reassured, but Anna's smile calmed me down.

"I'm staying too. I don't want to miss any…baby stuff."

She laughed and pointed at the screen. "Look," she said, "There's our baby girl."

I kissed her cheek and looked at the screen, trying to make the sea monkey look like a baby.

"She…looks like a sea monkey" I almost laughed.

"Well she's supposed to, you seaweed brain!" She said, hitting my arm.

All of a sudden, Chiron came back in. "Perseus, I have news. Your father has sent a message to Dionysus. He wishes to see you."

I straightened up. "Really?"

Chiron nodded. "You should be ready to leave in three days."

"But…I can't leave Annabeth."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine! Go!"

I shook my head. "No way."

Chiron broke in. "You cannot refuse the summon of a God, Perseus."

"What if something happens to her?" I asked him, getting angry.

Annabeth stood up. "You listen to me, Percy Jackson! You're going to Olympus! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need constant care! I can deal with stuff my myself until you get back!"

"Anna!" I whined at her.

She shook her head. "You need to see your Dad, Percy."

I sighed. "Fine." I was _so_ whipped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**second chapter just because I got so many reviews….if you want more keep em coming!**_

After we'd finished up in the infermirary, Anna and I walked down to Mr. D's office to see if he would let Anna move into my cabin so I could help her if she needed it. She didn't like the idea of practically being on bed rest, but she let it happen because then she could just be lazy. After our long talk with Mr. D, and after all of Anna's stuff was moved to my cabin, it was almost time for dinner.

We sat around, playing video games and talking. I was totally kicking her ass. She claimed I was cheating.

I grinned at her "Why won't you just admit you can't game for crap?"

She stuck out her tongue and started to focus more. I watched as our characters engaged in combat, and mine was dead in a matter of seconds.

"YES!" she cheered, "Ha!"

"Okay, okay, that's one game out of like, 20?" I rolled my eyes

"So? You just got your ass handed to you by a _pregnant girl_!"

I shook my head. "Alright, alright, dinner time."

She giggled "Sorry, Percy. I hope I didn't bruise your masculinity" She said patting my shoulder and walked out. I followed her.

"Ouch babe, that really did bruise my oh so fragile ego."

She flashed another grin. "Hey, I said sorry! I promise next time I'll let you win."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the dining hall. Annabeth inhaled and smiled. "It smells so good! I'm starving!"

We sat down with a bunch of girls from Anna's cabin, all of them asking about the baby.

"All we know is that it's a girl" I said.

"And that Kronos wants her." Anna added.

Looks of shock came on their faces. "What?"

I nodded. "Yeah, apparently since he hates me so much he wants to kill my baby too."

"What are you going to do?" One names Silver asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to my dad, see if I can get some help, and Annabeth and the baby are staying here until everything is safe."

"What did your dad say, Anna?" one girl asked.

"Aww crap…I forgot to ask about that…let me guess, he wants to kill me."

Anna laughed a little. "Pretty much."

"Great, just what I need, more people trying to kill me." I frowned.

Anna smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

I kissed the top of her head, and she turned to kiss me on the lips, just as Clarisse walked by.

"Eww, no PDA's!"

Anna grinned "Jealous, Clarisse?"

"Gods no!" Clarisse spat.

After dinner, Anna and I sat out on the pier. Anna sat in the space between my legs, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Percy?" She asked

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Promise me you won't leave us?"

My brow furrowed, "You don't want me to go see my dad?"

She shook her head. "No, no, not like that…I meant like, leave, leave."

I held her tighter against me. "I promise. I'll die first"

She layed her head back on my shoulder. "Don't talk like that."

I sighed and looked out at the lake.

"Okay, bedtime for you." I said

Anna frowned "I'm a big girl"

"Yeah," I said putting a hand on her stomach, "But she's not"

Anna rolls her eyes "She sleeps all day!"

As if to second Anna's statement, something kicked my hand. "Woah!" I put my other hand on her stomach too.

"Is that?" I asked.

Anna nodded.

"She's strong" I smiled.

She nodded again. "Believe me, I know."

I kissed her forehead and we walked back to the cabin.

I patted an empty spot next to me in my bed and Anna crawled in. She snuggled closer to me, laying her head on my chest. I smoothed out her hair and hit the light.

"I love you Percy" She said

"I love you too Anna."

The next morning, Anna wasn't in the cabin when I woke up. I immediately got worried. I headed straight to the infermirary in case something had happened with the baby.

I found her sitting on a bed with a bucket on her lap.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She groaned, "Morning sickness"

I had to admit I didn't know a lot about morning sickness other that the fact that you got sick in the morning.

"You can go Percy, you don't need to see this" Anna told me.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked. She nodded

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

I nodded, hugged her gently and went off to breakfast.

I smiled as I remembered the date. Today was the day the satyrs got back from their practice quest. Grover was already waiting for me at the door of the mess hall.

"Hey man" He grinned as he gave me a hi-5

"Hey" I smiled back.

"So, I hear you and Annabeth have been busy, Daddy-o" he chuckled

My face got hot. "Yeah…It's a girl" I said quietly. "But she's already in danger…Kronos wants revenge on me by killing her.

Grover nodded solemly "Yeah, but as long as she's here she's safe." Suddenly a deafening explosion rung out and I turned around. My stomach dropped to the underworld. There had been an explosion in the infermirary.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, next Chapter….Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all!**_

Started running as fast as I could and ran directly into the wall of smoke.

"Annabeth!" I screamed "Annabeth!"

No answer. "Annabeth Chase you answer me right now!" I called out.

I heard sputtering from behind me. "Percy!" Annabeth croaked.

I cleared away a bunch of broken wooden boards and there she was. I picked her up and ran out. Once we were outside, I set her down.

She immediately latched her arms around me and started crying.

I hugged her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded "I think so"

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "What happened"

"I don't know"

Just then Clarisse ran up to us. "Some people from Hermes cabin said they saw Luke hanging around here.

"Luke? How did he get in here?" Annabeth asked.

Clarisse shrugged "Camp borders haven't been set up to keep him out yet. He's still a half blood, so he can get in."

I sighed. "I should have known…It was only a matter of time"

Annabeth looked at me, scared. "She's not safe anywhere"

I shook my head, "I know where she'll be safe. Mount Olympus."

"What?" Clarisse said. "You want your kid to die?"

Annabeth spoke up. "He's right. Kronos wont want to start another war with out parents."

"So the only problem is getting there." I added.

"Well, Zeus is my grandfather" Annabeth said. "He'd let me pass, but I don't know about you, Percy."

Clarisse interrupted. "Then you have to go alone."

"Hell no! She's not going anywhere alone."

"No, Percy. I have to. It's too dangerous. You can't come."

"But I helped Zeus get his lightning bolt back. As much as he hates me, I've helped him, and he's technically my uncle. I'm not just going to send you on a plane and hope that you come back."

She thought this over. "Is it weird that we're related?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Nope"

She looked at me "Lets hope my grandfather is in a good mood."

I nodded. "When do you think we should go?"

"The sooner the better."

"Okay, the you go pack up your stuff. I'm going to help out here for a while."

Since my dad is Poseidon, it was pretty easy to put out the remaning flames. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt, just burned.

We took all the debris to the campfire, and spent the rest of the day rebuilding. Once it got dark out, we decided we'd done all we could for the day, and I went back to the cabin.

Annabeth was already asleep when I came in. I layed down next to her and kissed her cheek (she still didn't wake up.)

I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to Annabeth humming as she brushed her hair. I sat up and looked around. "Hey" I yawned "What time is it"

She turned and smiled. "It's Nine. And out flight leaves at one."

"Okay" I said, flopping back down.

That afternoon on the plane Annabeth and I sat hand in hand, waiting for the crash, but it didn't come. We make our way through JFK and to the Empire State Building, then followed the procedure to get to the 600th floor. \

They were waiting for us.

My dad spoke first. "Perseus, you are sooner that expected…And accompanied by another camper?"

Athena spoke "My daughter"

Posiedon nodded.

"Da- I mean, Father, I need a favor" I studdered. Poseidon looked to Zeus and Zeus nodded.

"What are your needs?" Zeus asked me.

I took a deep breath. "She's pregnant, and Kronos is after the baby. We need protection. At least until the baby comes."

The gods huddled together and discussed this in hushed voices. "Very well. Since you, Perseus Jackson are the son of my brother, and you, Annabeth Chase are the daughter of my daughter, you may stay under the protection of the gods until the arrival of your child.

Annabeth and I smiled at each other.

"But" Zeus continued, "Under the conditions that on the day your child is born, you decide to raise her either as a god, or a mortal. Be warned; if you should chose to raise the child as a human, you forsake your ability to return to Mount Olympus and Camp Half Blood for the remainder of your lives. Be also aware that if you chose to raise your child as a god, you may never live amonst mortals again."

I looked at Annabeth and my mouth almost dropped open. They were making me chose. It was clear that Annabeth intended on staying. Just like Hercules, they were making me chose between the god in me, and the human in me.

I glared at Poseidon. "Why are you doing this! You _know_ I have to stay with Annabeth and the baby. You're going to make me leave mom just like you did." I was furious.

"I have no choice son. We don't belong meddling in their lives." He said solemly.

"Bull shit!" I almost screamed. "So that's why you left? You thought it would be too much meddling to actually know your son?" I turned and walked out. I heard Annabeth apologize, and accept their protection. And suddenly she was right behind me. She pulled me into another room, except this one was like a mini apartment.

"They're making me leave my mom" I repeated hoarsely.

She leaned against the door. "I'm so sorry, Percy."

"What am I supposed to tell her? I can't just….ugh I hate this!"

She came over and kissed my cheek. "I would give anything to kill Kronos, but I can't"

Suddenly, I had an idea. "No, you can't kill Kronos, but I can"

She gasped "Percy _no_!"

"It's the only way Annabeth. If I kill him before you have the baby, we won't need protection. We won't have to chose."

"But you'll_ die_ Percy!"

"I have to try. My mom has been through so much because of me. I can let that all be for nothing."

"I want our baby to know her daddy" She said sadly.

"I have to do something, It's my mom." I said again, wiping a tear from her cheek with my thumb. Suddenly Annabeth was kissing me. Soft, but urgent. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You said you wouldn't leave us" She whispered.

"I won't. I _will_ come back. I promise." I said, kissing her again.

"You better." She said on my lips, as she unbuttoned my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

** Let's just get right to it!**

Annabeth was looking up at me with her head on my chest when I woke up.

"Do we have to move?" I mumbled.

"If we want breakfast, Yes, we do" She smirked a little.

I kissed her. "I don't need breakfast."

She laughed a little. "Well, I do or this baby is going to starve."

"Oh, alright" I released her. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes, and then slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. I had to admit, I liked the idea of spending everyday here with Annabeth.

I put on my clothes and began to think. What if I didn't come back? I would miss everything…and leave Annabeth alone with the baby. Suddenly, I felt stupid for wanting to go. But if I didn't try, I'd have to leave my mom. She'd done everything for me.

I had to at least try.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a cart full of food. I wheeled it in.

"Hey Annabeth, We got grub! And lots of it!"

I flipped on the TV and a few minutes later Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

"Wow! You weren't kidding!" She said, grabbing a big plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

I looked up from my omlet. "I know, there's so much, and it's so good!"

She took a big bite of her pancake and her eyes widened. "Yum!" Suddenly she put her hand on her stomach. "Oh, and I think she likes it too!"

I laughed and drank some orange juice. Then I looked at her more seriously.

"If I'm going to go find Kronos, Annabeth, I need to leave today."

She pouted and sighed. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Not really. But I don't have a choice."

She put a hand to my cheek. "I love you" She said, a tear dropping down her cheek.

I kissed her. "I love you too."

"Come back, okay?" she whispered.

"Okay" I tried to assure her. "Will you come downstairs with me?"

She wiped her eyes "yeah"

I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my shoes. At the bottom of the Empire State Building, Annabeth threw her arms around me.

"Come home soon."

I hugged her tight. "Take care of our little girl, okay?"

She nodded as tears streamed down her face.

She grabbed my hand when I turned to leave. "Don't go, Percy. Please just stay!" She she sobbed.

I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon. I promise baby"

And with that, I left.

I caught a cab to a rental car agency and got a car to drive to Arizona.

I drove all day without any problems, thank the gods. When I got to tired to drive anymore, I pulled off the highway. Some sign told me I was somewhere in Tennessee.

I found a pretty cheap hotel, and called Annabeth before checking in. I was in room 301.

I unlocked the door and set down my bag. My stomach froze as I turned around. Luke was already here. I uncapped Riptide and lunged at him.

"You tried to kill Annabeth!"

He parried and met my blow with his own sword.

"No. I tried to kill your baby."

I drew back and struck again. He dodged. "It's me you want. Leave her alone!"

He smirked "That's where you're wrong. It's both of you that I want."

I swung and he ducked. "You'll be dead before she's even born" I growled, raising Riptide again.

But he moved too fast.

He slashed at me, cutting deep into my hip. I dropped to my knees, grimacing.

Luke kicked my shoulder, pushing me over onto my side. I reached for the bottle of water on top of the mini-fridge.

Luke laughed. "Didn't I tell you? You can't win."

I could tell I was loosing a lot of blood.

I saw him raise the hilt of his sword over my head before


	5. Dorothy and the Wicked Witch

I woke up in a strange room, handcuffed to a chair. The room was dimly lit by one hanging light bulb. Luke stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh perfect, your awake." He sneered.

I clenched my teeth. "What do you want with my daughter?" I growled.

He shook his head. "It's simple, really. Any child of yours is a threat to my master. We will have to kill you both." He shrugged, as if he were justifying why 2+2 = 4.

"Well I'm the one in the prophecy, right? So how is she a threat?"

"She will try to avenge you once you die trying to fulfill your so called prophecy."

I scoffed, "And Annabeth won't? Once you kill me, she'll lead the attack herself, still pregnant or not!"

He smiled smugly. "We'll be ready. You see, I spent 5 years training with Annabeth. I know her battle strategy. I know her weaknesses. I know her every move. However…If there are a bunch of little Percy Jacksons running around, that's a different story" He sniffed, almost disgusted.

"Luke, listen to what your saying. You're going to kill someone that used to be your best friend? Someone who would have died for you? And their _baby?_"

"Yes. And you, poor Percy Jackson, won't be there to help them."

I jumped up, trying to lunge at him. Only then was I aware of the sharp pain in my side. I doubled over, but still tried to break the handcuffs.

"Shut the fuck up!" I grunted. Then I saw it. A leak in the ceiling. As Luke began to monologue, I slid my free hand over, and over more. I strained my arm as if to stretch. I was millimeters away now. I inhaled in relief as I felt the cool, familiar touch of water an my fingers. I left my hand in the tiny puddle for a moment. My hip was healed in a mater of seconds. I let my body soak up the strength and pretty soon I was feeling pretty good. I pulled at the hand cuffs and with a loud CRACK! I was free.

I slammed Luke into the wall. He was still surprised when I pulled out riptide, and in my fit of rage, plunged it into Luke's chest. For a moment, his eyes met mine and it was as if I could see the scared seven-year-old that Thalia had died to protect. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He choked and slid to the ground. "You'll die" he grimaced. "You'll die in vain."

His breathing hitched and his eyes went out of focus. Then his hand dropped from his heart. Luke was gone.

Though he'd been my enemy for so long now, I knelt before him. He'd been trying to kill me, and my daughter. But I wept.

I wept for the boy that had once been my friend, the boy whose life I had just ended. The woman, who because of me, would always be morning the son that she lost.

When I finally peeled myself off the floor, I did what I had to do. I buried Luke in the backyard of the building.

It didn't take me long to figure out I was now in Arizona. I saw a flashing sign. I had been knocked out for three days. Suddenly I realized I was starving. Luke had kept my backpack, so I grabbed the money out of it, and went and got dinner. Sometimes there is nothing better than a good burger.

I signed up for the next shuttle to Hollywood, which left the next morning at eight. So I got a hotel, and called Annabeth. (My phone was broken by now.)

She answered on the first ring. She was ecstatic to hear from me. I told her all about Luke, the water, and what I had had to do.

"Percy…" She said. "Luke wasn't the Luke we knew. He changed. You can't beat yourself up, he would have killed you!"

I agreed. Told her how much I loved her and missed her, and then said goodbye. I fell immediately to sleep after that.

The next day I caught the shuttle to Hollywood and went right for the sign. I read the message by the H. It didn't work. I read it again, and again. No luck. I stayed by that sign all night.

Time passed quickly, and suddenly I realized I'd been there for 2 weeks, only coming down to eat. Why wasn't this working? I was so annoyed I pounded my fist on the dirt. A rock shook loose, I picked it up. There was _nothing _underneath it. I pulled up more and more earth until I realized. I had gotten into the underworld!

Darkness was broken by dim candles lighting the way to the river Styx. Suddenly I realized, I had no idea how to do this. I tried to focus on my given strength: water. How could I use water to help me. I knew no matter how many pools or baths I sat that it would get me no where.

Again I prayed and planned. This lasted twelve more excruciatingly long days. Suddenly, my father spoke in my ear and I was instantly reminded of the Wizard of Oz. Dorothy threw _water_ on the witch.

Was it really that simple?

I caught a cab to the grocery store and bought 2 big water cooler jugs. If I could douse Kronos in water, I could _actually crush him with the pressure!_ I smiled as I carried the water back up to the sign. Maybe I would live to see my baby after all.


	6. Hell Hounds are my new best friends

**Thanks for sticking with me….fyi I just edited the 5****th**** chappy again…just some tiny tiny changes…will be going thu the others..thanks for sticking w/ me! –Leah**

I used my powers to make the two water jugs levitate behind me as I made my way to the Sea of Monsters. I held Riptide tight inside my pocket until my knuckles protested the intensity of the grip. Even if I died doing this, my daughter would be safe. I prayed quickly to my father. _Please help me out here dad. I need to make it back to Annabeth._

I pushed open the door to Kronos' layer.

_I love you Annabeth. _I thought.

His guards caught up to me and tried to stop me, but they couldn't now that I was focused. I was angry and ready to kill anyone who got in my way. I walked through the halls like I owned the place.

I heard voices outside the next room. I let the water jugs down just outside the door. Taking a deep breath, I raised riptide and flung open the door. My eyes settled on the thing I had come for.

He grinned nauseatingly at me. "Ah. Percy Jackson. We were expecting you."

"You disgust me" I spat at him.

His smile vanished. "I assure you the feeling is mutual, grandson"

I lunged, pointing riptide at his throat. "Leave Annabeth and the baby alone and I won't kill you."

He laughed, and before I knew it I was on my back with his sword at my chest.

"I'm terribly sorry Percy, but I can't do that. I can't allow your offspring trying to kill me, now can I? You're poor little girl won't have time to learn that her daddy was killed by the father of the Gods." He taunted.

I leapt up, kicking him back and willing the water jugs forward. They sped at him and I let them burst right over Kronos, completely soaking him.

It was Annabeth's face that kept me angry. He wanted to destroy one of the only reasons I had to live. I let my anger go as Kronos fell limp to the floor. I grabbed Riptide off the floor and pushed it into his chest for good measure.

"Her Daddy is going to read her a fucking bedtime story every night!" Panting, I turned to leave, but someone was waiting. Hades.

"Well that's not very nice Percy, you just killed my father." He scolded.

"It was self defense." I muttered.

He shook his head. "You're going to have to make it up somehow….Come to think of it I could use a helper."

"No way. I'm having a kid in 6 months I need to be there." I argued

"You'll be there," Hades continued, "You're just going to have to stay here a little while longer. The murder of a God is unacceptable." He said strictly.

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to be at Olympus!"

"That's the way it goes." He sighed.

So now I was the devil's wingman…great. I spent the days mostly hanging out w/ Persephone; who you'd think is a total bitch, but then she has to live with Hades ½ of eternity…She's actually pretty cool. She likes chess.

My job was to take care of the Hell Hounds. Feed them, Bathe them….that kind of stuff. I won't go into detail because I'm already super embarrassed that I had to spend 6 months being the groomer for the devils dogs…

Long story short I went through the same routine over and over until Persephone handed me a pearl. "It's December 12th…Hades says you can go" I thanked her in a hurry and stomped on the pearl, thinking of Mount Olympus.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the hall that lead to the room I shared with Annabeth. I rain straight for the door and knocked, grinning ear to ear


	7. Momma and Mia

**Sorry that the last chappy was so short….Love you all for continuing to read! –Leah**

Annabeth opened the door. "Percy!" She gasped and hugged me. I held her as close as I could without squishing her now perfectly round belly.

I kissed her "Hi" I sighed in relief at the touch of her lips on mine.

She looked up at me. "I thought you were gone"

"Hades made me stay for killing Kronos," I put my hand on her stomach, "How's the baby?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "She missed her daddy"

I kissed her forehead. "I missed her too. And her mommy."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I told her everything. The water jugs, what Kronos had said, what I had to do for Hades…even what the food was like. (not to bad actually.)

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love you Percy" She said squeezing my hand.

"I love you too Annabeth." I said and fell asleep with Annabeth in my arms.

The next morning Annabeth looked up at me. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

"Nope" I chuckled, kissing her quickly.

"Good." She smiled. "So what do you want to do today."

"Hmmm… It doesn't really matter as long as it's with you"

She laughed. "Percy's being mushy? Now I know something's wrong."

"Nope, nothing wrong. I just missed you." I assured her.

She kissed me. "I missed you too."

She got up and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. Suddenly she gasped a little and turned around. "Percy," She said solemnly, "My water just broke."

I looked at her, eyes huge. "Really? Aw, crap, what do I do?"

"Get Hera..she's the goddess of motherhood" she said. She squinted her eyes shut. "Hurry, please?"

I ran down the hall and into the council room. "Hera, Annabeth's in labor, she needs you!" I burst.

She stood up and followed me back to the room. Annabeth was pacing.

"Annabeth, child, how are you feeling?" Hera asked.

"Just peachy" Annabeth grumbled.

"Have you had any contractions yet?" Hera asked. (I winced mentally)

"Two" Annabeth said. She grimaced in pain and whimpered. "Three"

I ran over and helped her sit down. She glared at me. "I love you, but remind me to kill you for doing this to me."

I nodded sheepishly. She probably meant it. I held her hand and boy was that a mistake. I'm pretty sure she broke some fingers she was squeezing it so hard.

***16 hours later***

Annabeth was pushing. Hera was coaxing her on.

Finally, there was crying. Annabeth collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Lemme hold her." She fussed.

Hera smiled and handed her a bundle in a pink blanket. I sat next to Annabeth and looked at my daughter.

She was all Annabeth, except for her big dark blue eyes which looked exactly like mine.

"She's perfect" I said, shocked.

"And she's our" Annabeth sighed complacently.

I kissed her cheek. "Forever." I smiled

"What should we name her?" Annabeth wondered.

"Hmm….Daphne?"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose "Too Scooby Doo…How about Amelia?" She asked.

"We can call her Mia" I nodded

Annabeth looked down at the baby. "Mia it is." She grinned.

"Annabeth, let's get you bathed" Hera suggested.

Annabeth sighed "Okay…Percy can you take her?"

"Yeah, 'Course!" I said, holding my arms out. Suddenly, as I held the tiny bundle it became real. I was a dad….this was my _daughter_.

Hera helped Annabeth into a wheelchair and whisked her away to the bathroom, And I sat down on the couch, watching Mia sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hi there baby girl." I smiled at her.

She opened her mouth and yawned, her lips forming a perfectly pink little "O".

"Wow…you sure are sleepy" I crooned. (Because when your with a baby as cute as this it's inevitable.

She stretched her tiny arms and reached up. One of her hands closed around my shirt. I leaned forward and kissed her forhead.

"Don't worry. Daddy isn't going to let you go."

Hera came back to change the sheets and then went to get Annabeth.

"How is she?" Annabeth demanded. Then she saw Mia's hand still grabbing my shirt. "Aww, she likes you"

"Yep, she told me so herself" I grinned like a doofus.

"Oh shush and gimme my baby" She laughed, rolling her eyes, and waving me forward. I slowly peeled Mia's hand away and gave her to Annabeth,

"She's so beautiful" She mused.

"Just like her mom" I smiled, putting my arm around her and giving her a quick kiss.

She pulled away, smiling sheepishly "No PDA's in front of the baby"

"She's not going to remember…plus she's about to fall asleep again." I pointed out. Anna rested her head on my shoulder.

"Who would have thought on spring break that we'd have a baby by Christmas?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I promised her.

She smiled "Me either."

Hera spoke up. "You must meet with Zeus in 3 hours." She reminded us.

Annabeth looked at me and I nodded knowingly to Hera. This couldn't be the end….It was too good to be true.

**This is NOT the end….there will be more :D**


End file.
